Quest list
Pleases help edit this page! Quest should be added by place first encountered, such as "Inner City", "Outer City" etc.. About Quests Quests are simply tasks which Scarlett can perform in order to succeed in her overarching goal, stopping the Undead Archon. Some quests are quite simple and straightforward; other tasks may require many steps. Some quests will spawn other, subordinate or sequel quests. Some Quests require other, prerequisite quests be completed first. Active Quest List Scarlett will have many quests going on at the same time. To help the player keep track of what quests have been assigned, the games inventory screen provides an "Active Quests" page which lists each quest Scarlett has received but has not yet completed. Selecting a specific quest reveals a journal page describing the details of the quest, what steps Scarlett has already completed for that quest, and what Scarlett must do next to continue that quest. Some quests will remain active for a very long time, as Scarlett will need to deal with many prerequisites first. For example, The Undead Archon quest will be her first assignment, near the start of the game, and will remain at the top of her to-do list for the entire game. The player can activate "show on map" for any one quest at a time; that causes the next location Scarlett should visit to pursue that quest as a green dot on the map (and inset mini-map). This is useful in finding the proper building, room, or even location within a building, for Scarlett to find whomever or whatever she needs to locate. (Some quests can't be advanced until other prerequisite events have occurred, giving Scarlett access to locations or objects that are needed. Some quests may show multiple locations, especially if it doesn't matter which order Scarlett visits them.) The inventory screen also provides a "Completed Quests" page which records past quests and details what tasks Scarlett performed to complete it. Note that it's sometimes necessary to return to the person who assigned the quest to Scarlett, possible requesting a reward, in order to formally complete the quest and move it from the activel ist to the completed list. Many quests are mandatory: Scarlett must complete them in order to succeed in her primary goal of defeating the Undead Archon. Some quests are optional: Completing them will add to Scarlett's Experience and Reputation. Scarlett can undertake these tasks by requesting work from characters such as the Guard Captain of the Inner City or the Judge. Or, Scarlett may request assignments from the head of whichever Guild she joined. Other optional quests can be obtained by simply talking to citizens in need of help. Scarlett may accept or decline such optional quests. Even for those quests that she accepts, she may choose not to complete them before completing the game. She will have to complete at least some optional quests in order to gain enough Experience and Reputation to finally succeed. ---- List of Quests Scarlett isn't given quests in a fixed order. Depending on where she goes and who she talks to first, she can receive them in different order. However, there is a rough order based on where the quest originates. (Some quests take a long time to accomplish, and are completed in different locations. Also, it's possible for Scarlett to go back to earlier locations and receive or complete quests that could have been dealt with earlier.) The quests below are listed by where Scarlett first gets the quest, in roughly the order she may encounter them. 'San Pasquale Quests' The game begins with Scarlett in her hometown of San Pasquale, where she receives her first quests: 'The Undead Archon' From: Death Location: San Pasquale Death appears to Scarlett in a dream and tells her that the Undead Archon plans destruction for the entire world, and only Scarlett can stop him. This quest will be at the top of Scarlett's active quest list for the entire game. 'Proper Clothes' From: Jarta Location: San Pasquale Scarlett needs to find proper clothing to replace her tattered dress. 'The Moonblade Mystery' From: Death Location: San Pasquale Scarlett must find the legendary Moonblade to defeat the Undead Archon. 'A Favor for The Blacksmith' From: Mattheo Location: San Pasquale Fetch new pliers for Mattheo from the forest hut. 'A Friend in Distress' From: Villager Location: San Pasquale Rescue Leon from assassins. 'The Concealed Final Will' From: Don and Nesto Location: San Pasquale Find the Last Testament in the forest hut and read it to the brothers. 'The Moonblade Resurrection' From: Don and Nesto Location: San Pasquale Get Mattheo to refurbish the Moonblade. 'Reaching Venice' From: Death Location: San Pasquale Scarlett must reach the city of Venice. 'An Adequate Smithy' From: Mattheo Location: San Pasquale Mattheo asks Scarlett to find him a better smithy. (more...) The Mining Effort From: Miner Location: Copper Mine The old miner asks Scarlett to clear out the Delvers and then find him some new workers for the mine. (more...) Cousin Rupert From: Villager Location: San Pasquale Bring Rupert's necklace back to his cousin. ---- 'South Shore Quests' How to Move Rocks From: Juan (Innkeeper) Location: Windmill Tavern The Innkeeper asks Scarlett to get some pigeons back from a pigeon keeper, Soros, in Creek Bay, so he can send a message to get the rockslide cleared off the road to Venice. Tavern Treasures From: Yngvar (Warrior) Location: South Shore The Windmill Tavern's Innkeeper is keeping stolen goods in a secret room. A Letter to Venice From: Yngvar (Warrior) Location: South Shore Bring a letter from Yngvar to Rangar at the Order of the Holy Seal in Venice. 'The Injured Fisherman' From: Hengfisk (Fisherman) Location: South Shore Fetch paddles for the fisherman's boat. ---- Outer City Quests 'Where is The Black Grimoire?' From: Death Location: Twilight World Death tells Scarlett that she must find Sophistos and learn what he did with the Black Grimoire. 'Trust To Be Earned' From: Nox Nox knows something about the Black Grimoire and Sophistos. Scarlett must earn his trust by joining one of the city's three Guilds. 'Nightwatch Troubles' From: Nightwatch Retrieve the crest of the old Nightwatch man from strange Flying Beasts in the Nightwatch hall. In exchange, he will provide the key to the Inner City. Damage Underground From: Judge Location: Outer City Fix the water system in the catacombs. It is in the middle section of the catacombs, two guards mark the spot. Kill the gripper and remove the stone, go back to the judge and done. (100 REP) The Gripper Queen From: Judge Location: Outer City Kill the Gripper Queen in the catacombs. The huge Queen Gripper is in the southern part of the catacombs. Pick your hammer to kill the gripper and her minions easily. Go back to the judge to claim your reward. (100 REP) Gardener's Nighmare From: Gardener Location: Outer City Kill a Delver that is digging up the man's garden. (50 REP) False Accusation From: Prisoner Location: Outer City Garrison tower Get the money Rat owes the prisoner and pay his taxes for him. (30 REP) A Rat's Work From: Rat Location: Outer City Backstreets Persuade Rico to work for Rat again. Scarlett's reward for this is an introduction to Crowe. Rescue from the Tower From: woman Location: Outer City Trading center Rescue a drunkard from demons. Access to the Amphitheater From: Guard Location: Outer City Trading center Gain access to the Amphitheater area of the Outer City. Delivery for the Doctor From: Merchant Location: Amphitheater City A merchant in the Amphitheater asks Scarlett to deliver a package to "the Doctor" (Gregorius) in the Arsenal District. This will take a while. Crowe's Trust From: Crowe Location: Outer City Trading Center Crowe asks you to swap some "Wanted" posters of his. Go to the Judge's back room and exchange the posters, then straight back to Crowe. Clear Sky in the Outer City From: Crowe Location: Outer City Trading Center After gaining his trust, Crowe asks you to get rid of the nests of the beasts on the roof of the Outer City. There are four nests to get rid of, one is on top of the Amphitheater, the others are scattered around the rooftops. (50 REP) Chasing Bandits in the Outer City From: Guard Captain of the Outer City Location: Outer City Catacombs Track the rogues who roam the streets at night back to their layer, and wipe them out. (100 REP) ---- Guild Quests Each of the three Guilds has their own set of quests for Scarlett to complete, depending on which guild she joins. Each guild will insist she performed at least one quest as an initiation test. Scarlett may request additional quests from her guild any time after she joins, to increase her experience and reputation. In the Outer City, Scarlett will decide which guild to join, though she may accept the optional quests anytime after that, and she may have to complete them in other locations throughout the world. Scarlett can only join one Guild, and so only receive one set of these quests. Order of the Holy Seal Quests Scarlett will need to complete a first quest an initiation test before she's admitted to the Order of the Holy Seal. After completing her initiation to the Order, Scarlett may optionally request other, optional "delivery" quests from the guild, to increase her Experience or Reputation. 'The Order of the Holy Seal' From: Rangar Location: Outer City Retrieve the Shield of St. Anthony from a tomb in the Outer City's Catacombs. The Sword of St. Anthony From: Rangar Location: Outer City Retrieve the sword of St. Anthony from a tomb in the Inner City's Catacombs. The Helmet of St. Anthony From: Rangar Location: Outer City Retrieve the helm of St. Anthony from a locked room in the Arsenal District. The Harness of St. Anthony From: Rangar Location: Outer City Retrieve the harness of St. Anthony from a far-away land (Juma Tribal Lands.) Hooded Wings Quests In order to become a member of the Hooded Wings, Scarlett will need to complete one initial delivery as an initiation test; this will actually break down into two separate quests. After completing her Wings initiation, Scarlett may choose to request other, optional "delivery" quests from the guild, to increase her experience or reputation. 'The Hooded Wings' From: Master Deimos Location: Outer City Find Grimm in the basement. Earn the Wings From: Grimm Location: Outer City Deliver a letter to someone on the Outer City rooftops. The Merchant Vessel From: Grimm Location: Outer City Pick up a package from a ship in the Southern Bay. Dubious Methods From: Grimm Location: Outer City Pick up a painting from a home in the Inner City. Signal Fires From: Grimm Location: Outer City Pick up a parcel from a ship in the Harbor by lighting the lighthouse fire. 'The Longest Journey' From: Master Deimos Location: Outer City Deliver a letter to Akbah in the Juma Tribal Lands in Africa. Net of the Mask Quests After joining the Net of the Mask and reaching their guildhouse in the Inner City, Scarlett will receive her first guild quest for the Net. After completing her first assignment, Scarlett may choose to request other jobs from Aeris, either to increase her experience or reputation: 'The Net of the Mask' From: Aeris Location: Outer City Get to the Net of the Mask's guildhall in the Inner City. Get the diary of Victor from his old home in the Outer City. Lost Messenger From: Aeris Location: South Shore Discover the fate of a missing Hooded Wings messenger Victor wanted to intercept. Forest Hut Secret From: Aeris Location: San Pasquale Return to the Forest Hut in San Pasquale to search for the ghost of the man who hid the Moonblade. Victor's Secret From: Aeris Location: Inner City Unlock the secret Victor left behind from the clues in his riddle. ---- Inner City Quests 'The Pathway to the Claw' From: Location: Inner City Sophistos has been taken Prisoner aboard The Claw, Hector's Persian warship. Scarlett needs to get aboard that ship. 'Tusker's Special Friend' From: Tusker Location: Rooftops (Inner City) Rescue Tusker's "special friend". 'A Stolen Key' From: Location: Persian Trade House Inner City A rogue has stolen the key from Scarlett's contact to get to The Claw via the Persian Trade House. Scarlett needs to get it back, fast. 'The Belly of the Beast' From: Location: The Claw Inner City Scarlett needs to escape from prison and find her belongings again, especially the Moonblade. 'The Heart of the Claw' From: Location: The Claw Inner City Scarlett needs to get into the Claw's throne room, where Sophistos is being held and interrogated. 'Rogue Games' From: Drago (Gondolier) Location: The Claw Inner City Drago can provide Scarlett the password she needs to get into The Claw's throne room. To get his help, she needs to steal three packets of medicine from the upper deck of The Claw. Chasing Bandits in the Inner City From: Guard Captain of the Inner City Location: Tavern (Inner City) There are two bandit headquarters in the Inner City you have to wipe out. The houses are marked on your map if you set the quest as the active one. Go the the buildings, enter and kill the bandits. When finished go back to the Guard Captain. (100 REP) The Gripper Queen From: Guard Captain of the Inner City Location: Tavern (Inner City) Yet another quest to kill a gripper queen in the catacombs. This time the queen is in the northern part of the catacombs. As before, a hammer should be the weapon of your choice to kill the queen easily. Go to the garrison to claim your reward. A Note for A Lady From: Citizen Location: Tavern (Inner City) You have to take a letter to Liora in the Arsenal. Once you defeat Hector, the Arsenal opens up. Liera is in the Skullbreak tavern located on the top level of the Arsenal Heir to the Mansion From: Callisto Location: Tavern (Inner City) - after finishing Act 2 You have to free Lady Yasmin from the catacombs and free her from the assassins that kidnapped her. The group can be found in the eastern part of the catacombs. Pay them 1000 ducats to get a peaceful solution. After handing over the money, you can use the gondolas to travel to the Western Villa and talk to the Heiress to claim your reward. Medicine From: Citizen Location: Hause next to Persian Trade House (Inner City) The citizen will ask you to get the medicine for his sick wife. The medicine is on top of the Amphitheatre. Enter the garrison, go up to the top, exit the door by the prison cells and outside bribe the soldier with 50 ducats to give you the medicine. (50 REP) Clear Sky in the Inner City From: San Location: Shop of Occult (Inner City, close to the Old Catherdral) San asks you to get rid of the nest of all roof beasts in the Inner City. There are three of them. One can be reached by exiting the tavern on the top floor and two by climbing a ladder on a wooden plank by the water. (50 REP) Pale Hearts From: San Location: Shop of Occult (Inner City, close to the Old Catherdral) San asks you to collect Pale hearts that you can obtain after killing stone statues. There are 8 hearts altogether. (more on location...) Captured Citizen From: Eliana (Woman) Location: Inner City, in front of the Net of The Mask guild . She may be in her house at night , it is at the same place. You need to get back her husband . He is on the Claw , after you get out of you're cell you will meet him and tell him to escape as soon as it is safe. ---- 'Arsenal District Quests' Unpaid Service From: Venus Location: Ambrosial Lotus in Arsenal District Vanity wants you to make his customer who forgot to pay for her services pay 150 ducats. Go to the harbor (from the dockyards) and talk to the captain of the first ship. Threaten him that you will tell his supervisor and then he coughs up the money. If you then go back to the brothel and talk to Venus to finish the quest. The Lesser Evil From: Kitten (only if you spared Mercutio) Location: Ambrosial Lotus om Arsenal District The last quest to get rid of rogues. Kill the rogues in the two houses marked on your map and go back to Kitten (100 REP) Explosive Goods From: Rebel Location: Skullbreak Tavern in Arsenal District The rebels want you to sink a ship loaded with explosives. Go there at night, kill the two marauders and then explode the ship. Go back to the rebels to claim your reward. Where's the Man? From: Lea Location: House by the bridge leading to the tavern (in Arsenal District) Lea asks you to find her husband. Go to the Doctor's place to find out that he seeks remedy rather in the brothel than at his place. Go to the Ambrosial Lotus and talk to him then go back to Lea and either lie or tell the truth where you found him. The Platform From: Citizen Location: At the entrance of the Platform in Arsenal District The citizen will tell you that the platform is not working. You have to go to the top of the Platform, not far from the entrance to the Skullbreak Tavern. Kill the beasts there and talk to the guard afterwards. 'Abandoned Honor' From: Corrupt Guard Location: At the other side of the Platform< in Arsenal District on way to Harbor The guards will ask you to fetch some items from the garrison in the Inner City so, that the Guard Captain does not notice you. Alternatively you can just bribe them (1000 ducats) and they will let you pass. Warning Akbah From: Juma Tribeswoman Location: The Skullbreak Tavern in Talk to the fat Juma Tribeswoman (who has no name for some odd reason), choose the question about the Princess to get the mission. Once you pass the two corrupt guards and get to the harbor, there will be a scene where Akbah gets attacked by two soldiers, just get rid of them and the quest will be completed. 'Of Cursed Chapels' From: Brother Johan Location: Administration Center in Arsenal District Help Brother Johan remove a curse and some demons from the Arsenal Chapel. 'On Holy Mission' From: Brother Johan Location: Administration Center in Arsenal District You have to retrieve a sacred scroll from the Old Cathedral in Inner City in order to lift the chapel's curse. 'The Voice of the Dead' From: Leora Location: Skullbreak Tavern You need to talk to her dead husband who died in the catacombs. First you need to complete Brother Johans missions to obtain the Whisper skill and the catacomb keys. In the catacombs you will find a coffin (walk up some stairs to reach it) and if you switch to the Twilight World, you can talk to her deceased husband, Fargo. Once done, go back to the tavern and talk to Leira. 'Secret Errands' From: Largo Location: Administration Center in Arsenal District (after Leira gives you the recommendation) You need to get rid of Mercutio, a rogue. He is located in the Ambrosial Lotus, at the top. Try not to kill him, but rather resolve the conflict so, that you will get the key to Largo's appartment. Track back to it, get into the house and open the chest with the chimney key in it. Once you have the key, go to the chimney (behind the tavern) and enter. Kill the beasts and walk to the corpse opposite the entrance. ---- 'Africa Quests' The Baka King From: Gero Location: Africa, Juma Village Gero will ask you to kill the Baka king. It is located in the Northern Basin and has two other Baka Beasts guarding him. Just get rid of them and go back to Gero. Let the Games Begin! From: Gero Location: Africa, Juma Village Enter the arena and defeat five waves of contestants. In the first three rounds you will face 2 enemies, four in the fourth and five in the last round. You can not use magic and your health does not replenish between the rounds. But save is not disabled. ---- 'San Pasquale Quests (reprise)' Village under Attack From: Villager Location: The Mountain Pass When you gop back to San Pasquale, you will be told that the village is under attack by Necromancers. There are 30 of them scattered around the outskirts of the village (17) and the copper mine (13). Kill them all to complete the quest. Do not forget to clean the sacred site and the nexus portal, the rest is easy to find. ---- Doge Palace Quests 'Trust of Stewards' From: Steward Shady Assistance From: Lucio Location: Doge's Palace Go top the upper floor, talk to a guard and enter the room Lucio sends you to. There you will see a murdered necromancer and the guy in the room will ask you to fetch some servant's clothes from the laundry. The laundry is the room below this one on the first floor. Go down, get the clothes, go up again, talk to the courtier and finally kill the appearing necromancer. 'Lost Love' From: Ghost of Jailor Location: Palace Dungeon Get the head of his deceased wife. He gave you a map where it is located in the palace gardens, just go there, find the spot and use your shovel to dig out the head and then bring it back to him. 'Glory Foresaken' From: Ghost of City Councilman Location: Palace Dungeon Get the ghost of old city councilman to yell at the current city council. Category:Quest Category:Browse